


Terrible Times, Beautiful Past

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaMicah and her friend Elaine have been taken as prisoners in a labor camp. They take in a child, Faith and Micah protects her. Micah has caught the eye of a general who she's known for a longer period of time than anyone could ever imagine. Once they all realize who they are, they start a new mission: To stop Hitler, who also has a hidden identity.





	Terrible Times, Beautiful Past

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers: Characters aren’t mine. Story is. This is set during the Holocaust, yes a horrible time, I know. Not everything is historically correct. Lemme know what ya think. I’ve done my best. Talk to y’all later. lissia_rieger@hotmail.com..C-yas! 
> 
> Summery: Micah and her friend Elaine have been taken as prisoners in a labor camp. They take in a child, Faith and Micah protects her. Micah has caught the eye of a general who she’s known for a longer period of time than anyone could ever imagine. Once they all realize who they are, they start a new mission: To stop Hitler, who also has a hidden identity. Rating-PG-13, I mean sense it’s the Holocaust an all.

Day 1:   
  
I’ve been in this boxcar for days now, there’s no food, water, or light. My best friend, Elaine, is next to me, she’s shuddering in fear, like those around me. I must be the only one here that isn’t scared. "What’s going to happen to us?" She has asked this several times now, "I don’t know. I didn’t know an hour ago and I don’t know now." I sigh, then sit down next to her. I wish that I hadn’t, it smells worse down here than it did up there. I wish I could pace, I’m so impatient. There are people crying, I can tell. There’s a glimpse of light and I see a child all alone, "What’s your name?" "Faith." "Okay Faith, where are your parents?" "They’re sleeping, people are walking on them. I’m scared." Dead, they’re dead, she’s alone. "Come here Faith. You are going to stay with me from now on." I’ve never liked children, but I feel a connection to this one. I’ve stood back up and now she is clinging to my legs. Elaine stares at me, "Are you okay Micah?" I smile, she knows my view of children, "I’m just fine." I feel something deep within me stir, but I dismiss it as a maternal thing.   
  
We’re stopping now. I can smell burnt flesh, it fills my nostrils. Others are choking on it, but it smells normal, natural to me. I gulp at it greedily, the child is shaking next to me, she’s in shock. On the other side of me Elaine is looking around confused, she doesn’t realize where we are. We’re lucky, this I notice immediately, we can all work, we will live for now. I don’t know how I know this, but I can feel it, sense it, I guess. I had figured everything out, except why we were taken here. Me and Elaine, what had we done? Then it hit me, "Elaine let me see your hands." She stares at me, then reluctantly shows her hands. The designs, that must be it, they think we are gypsies or witches or something. From now on, at least until the end of Hitler, life is going to be tough. I smile, "War." "You like that little woman?" I look up, there is a man in front of me, I didn’t know him, but his eyes looked quite familiar. "Yes, I mean no, I mean I Don’t know sir," Elaine was stuttering, trying to cover for me. "Shut-up Blondie. I wasn’t asking you, I was asking her. Now do you like war little woman?" I smile and nod my head, "Yes." He smiled a little, then walked on. I stare after him, Those eyes and that smile, they’re so familiar. He walks back to me, "What is your name?" "Micah." "Well, Micah, you are going to help keep order in the women’s section here. Are these your children?" He was sneering at Elaine and Faith. "The small one yes. The other is my sister." They were both lies, but I could feel that, as long as they were with me, they were safe. He shook his head, "What are their names?" This man is so annoying, too many questions, "Why don’t you ask them?" His head jerked to attention and he made to strike at me, but something came over me and I grabbed his wrist before he could even touch me. He looked shocked, then smiled. That all seemed so familiar to me. "Their names or their lives." I gave him a daring look, then gave in, "Faith my daughter. Elaine my sister." "Very good little woman." At that he walked off and a woman cam to us, "That was General Aray, Kevin Aray. He has never taken to a prisoner before, you are very lucky, as are your friends here. Follow me." I do as she says, but I couldn’t help but to look back at the General. He seemed so incredibly familiar to me.   
  
They have given us rags to change into and we have had a shower. Everyone had seemed uncomfortable with the idea of a public shower, but it didn’t bother me so, nor did it bother little Faith. Even when the general came in and the other women made to cover themselves, I stood solidly. As he glanced at me, he smiled devilishly and in my soul I knew that this has happened before. Suddenly a question went through my mind, What would he look like in leather? I don’t know where that came from and when I snap out of my momentary trance, he is directly in front of me. I jerk back a bit, in shock, then stand my ground. All the woman are against the walls of the shower, I alone stand near him. "You are a brave woman. Either you are very ahead of your time or very behind." "Behind," I sigh. He nods, "That’s right. That is why you are so special to me. You are and forever will be my Chosen." I jerk, I’ve heard that before, from him, "Don’t call me that." Where did that come from? He laughs, "Always stubborn to accept the facts. Very well though, as you wish." He takes my hand and gently kisses it, that was way too familiar. His lips linger there until I pull my hand away fiercely. He smiles then leaves. Elaine is at my side immediately, but I am still staring after him. "What’s going on? Are you okay? What happened?" It sounds like she is far away, I shake my head, then look around. She’s now shaking my shoulder, "Are you okay?" I nod my head, "Peachy, never better." We all get dressed and are now being led to a small building. My senses are suddenly more alert, I can smell blood, both fresh and old coming from that building. I know that whatever lies ahead can not be good.   
  
They are stitching numbers on our arms to identify us. Some are screaming and crying, those are being taken away to be killed. Tears are rolling down Elaine’s face, but she is silent. I don’t even think Faith can talk, she’s about to pass out. For some reason it really isn’t affecting me. Even when I look down at my arm and she blood oozing out, I think it could be worse. I know it could be. I glance around the room, all woman, even the guards are woman and all prisoners. Not one, of what is called Nazi are around. This is the first time the General hasn’t shown up. I am actually looking forward to our next encounter. Which I’m sure will be soon, I hope, even pray that it is. Elaine glances at me, the pain is etched across her face. "Hold on just a bit longer," I mouth to her. I turn to look at Faith, her head is down, she has passed out, I’ll have to carry her out and quick otherwise they might decided to kill her. But, I feel safe and protected, and as long as I am, my family will be too.   
  
We are now in our rooms. There are several in here with me. We are to sleep on boards, three to each, four boards high. There’s enough room and with it being so cold the heat is welcomed. Faith will sleep between us for more protection and warmth. I find myself thinking about the General, wondering where he was, what he was doing. I hadn’t seen him sense the showers when he had kissed by hand and called me his chosen. When it comes right down to it, I have no clue why I jerked back, I wish I hadn’t jerked away from him. A little voice just told me to and like a fool, I listened, but my heart had told me to throw myself on him and embrace him. Why I’d listened to that voice, I do not know. Faith is crying again, "Shh..go to sleep, everything will look better in the morning." I doubted that it would, but I had to give her some hope. Elaine helps her lie down, "Come on Micah. We’re going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I nod and climb into the wooden slot.   
  
Someone is watching me, I just know it. I can feel it, sense it. I open my eyes and he is staring at me. I smile at him, "Come with me," he orders. I’m shocked by his request and don’t move. "come with me, Micah." I nod and gently move, making sure not to awaken Faith or Elaine. I look back to where I had been laying, they were both sound asleep, everyone was. I turn back to him, he had started out of the cold room and into the even colder night air. I followed him and shivered as the air hit my skin. He smiled and threw a blanket at me that I somehow caught. I wrapped it around me. "There’s a connection between us," he was saying, "but you know that, don’t you? It’s deep and powerful, we have been together before." "I know, I have felt it." He nodded and came right up to me. I could smell him, his sweet scent devouring my sense. "I am in your blood, you know you can’t resist me. You are my chosen." His voice was husky. I was barely aware of my soundings, I felt warm and safe. I looked from him to myself and noticed that his hands were around my waist. I should have been shocked by his boldness, but I wasn’t. It felt...natural to me. He smiles, "You are comfortable around me, why is that?" Him and questions, "Reasons I suppose." He laughs, "Oh Micah, can’t you for once give in and stop being so stubborn?" "It’s my nature." "Yes, it is." That is it! "you know too much about me! How did you find all of this out?" He smiles, "I have many skills." "Don’t you mock me." That threw him aback, threw me aback when I thought about it. There had to be some reason as to why I said that. I close my eyes for a minute, as if digging into my head, racking my brain. A scene fills my head, a memory. I see myself, only in leather and armor and there is a man in front of me. "How did you do that?" He’s asking me. I smile evilly at him, "I have many skills." Suddenly it ends, but there is more, isn’t there? There must be more. Kevin is starring at me, there is a new look in his eyes, I don’t know what it means. He pulls me closer to him, I felt something in me stir, instinct took over. I had never been in a position like this before, yet I knew exactly what to do. My arms went up around his neck, my fingers entangling themselves in his hair. He was so close to me, so very close. our lips met and another memory hit me: Me and him were on a bed, or so I believe it was. We were in a very passionate state, but it ended as a wall exploded behind us. At that, our kiss now ended. It had been like bliss to me, yet I swear I have done this all before. We both want it to continue, but know it can not be. "I have to get back, if Elaine were to awaken and see me missing, she would be panicked." "As you wish, my dear." I smile, then lean in again and kiss him lightly. Then I start to walk back to the small, cold building, but he has my hand. "Tomorrow," he says, then releases my hand and walks away. "Tomorrow," I vow as I walk back into the building and lie down next to little Faith. She stirs, but remains asleep and soon I am too.   
  
Day 2:   
  
I awake and find everyone else still asleep. I look out a small hole in the wall and see a man walking towards us, he looks to be of lower rank than the general. I shake Elaine, "Get up. Help me wake everyone." She slowly stumbles out of the slot and starts to people telling them to do the same. Faith jumps out up and starts to help. By the time the man enters the building, everyone is up and standing in front of their beds. Most are at least half-asleep, but a few are perky. The man yells something in German and they wince as if the words had stung them. He comes to me, "Micah, correct?" I nod, then stand tall as he looks me up and down. "What General Aray sees in you, I do not know, but you and your family are to follow me now." I nod, "Faith, Elaine, follow me." Faith grabs my hand on one side with Elaine on the other. "what’s going on?" I shrug, "I’m not sure, but I think General Aray wants to see us." "Oh," she replies simply.   
  
We were led to a large building where several physicians looked us over. I, insisting that I was fine, stood and watched. The General walks in and my attention goes directly to him. He grabs my hand gently and places a kiss on it. Elaine walks over with Faith right next to her. "I’ve brought some, uh, appropriate clothes for the three of you to change into," he said handing them the clothes. "I’ll leave, when you’re done, come outside an I will show you your new accommodations." Elaine was smiling. "I know him from somewhere," Faith said suspiciously. "I know sweetie, me too," I told her. Elaine wrinkled her nose, "Looks like he belongs in black leather." I smile, I had thought that too. Faith was looking at the clothes he’d given to us. She put on a red little dress that was in there. Elaine grabbed a tan skirt, with a green belly shirt. Which I could swear I’d seen before. "Hey, Elaine, looks like you’re wearing a green sports bra." "Yea, yea, get dressed, this is given me the creeps." "Fine fine," I said slipping on a leather outfit that I knew I’d seen somewhere. "Oh, Micah, that looks like it was made for you!" "Feels like it too." I was more than comfortable. "Look, a brush!" Elaine was more than happy to see that. She brushed her blonde hair, that went to the middle of her back. Then handed it to Faith who was beaming over brushing out her red, shoulder length hair. Who, in turn, gave it to me. I hated making myself look good, but I too was happy to see a brush. I knew my raven hair was more than tangled. "Uh-oh! We need a picture of this! Micah’s happy to take care of her hair! Heaven forbid!" "Oh, come on Elaine! I always take care of my hair." "Yea, but ya always complain about it too." Gods, I hate it when she’s right.   
  
We went out of the little room to find General Aray, in leather, waiting for us. I stared, "Why are you doing this for us?" "For you, not them. I have no interest in the blond at all, she drives me insane. And as for the kid-." "Hey hey! I haven’t done anything to you mister, so be nice to me," Elaine said. "Shut-up Blondie," he now turned to me, "I still don’t know what you see in her." "She’s my friend." "Yea and no man is going to come between us either!" "Shut-up Elaine." Her eyes open wide and he smiles at me, "See, she is annoying." God, I hate men sometimes. "Now, why are you doing this for me?" "Because, I love you and I always have." "You hardly know me, how can you love me?" He stared, "That’s not true and I think you know that, don’t you?" I hang my head a little, "Ares, you don’t love me, you never have. So stop lying to me, it just causes me more pain. And if that’s why you’re being nice and sweet to us and making us comfortable, I would prefer to go back." "So, you still think that, Xena?" I nod my head. He gets down on a knee, "Xena, will you marry me?" I shrink back a bit, he’s serious about it, he does love me, "Yes," I say quietly. He jumps up and spins me around, the kisses me before setting me back on my feet, "I love you, Xe." "I love you too!" "Hey! Hello! Forget about us? What is going on here? I’m lost! Micah, why’s he calling you Xena?" "Was she always this slow? I seem to remember her catching on pretty quick before." I shove him a little an he laughs. "Elaine, my name is Xena, from a time before. Just as he is Ares. You are Gabrielle and Faith is actually my daughter Eve. We all have identities from the past that are usually forgotten about by the mortal mind. Ares was able to bring those memories back to me and gradually they’ll return to you and Faith too." "Wowa! I remember everything. Mom, you’re marrying a guy that I slept with!" "Yup, but I loved your mother, you were a distraction." "That makes me feel special." Elaine was still lost, "I don’t get it." "She’s a blond," Ares said quietly, "Now, how about we all go back to Greece and stay there?" "No," I said shaking my head, "We stop Hitler first." "I was afraid of that. I’ll get weapons, you three wait here. Without you, they will be taken back with the others. I’ll transport us all there, once I’m back." Looks like he’s changed to the good side now, good...very good.   
  
We’re in Hitler’s castle now. "Look, Xe, before you face him, I want you to know you’ve had a few run-ins with him before, ok?" "Ares, who is he?" "Caesar." "Great, my favorite person of all times," I said sarcastically. "Yea, I know. You all remember how to fight?" "I could still beat you," I said, challengingly. "Eve?" "Yes, I remember, but I would prefer not to." "Sweetie we need you’re help," I say and then she nods. "What about you Blondie?" "Yes and stop calling me that Mr. Big Bad God of War!" "Quiet!" She rolls her eyes and I smile. "Ok, There’s his room, here’s the release paper. Get him to sign it first if ya want the concentration camps ended," Ares told me. I nod, "You two watch my back and don’t argue, Eve come with me." I knock the two guards out silently, then walk into the room. "Yea, this looks like something Caesar would like." He was sitting on the bed and hadn’t even heard us come in, "Hail Hitler," I said sarcastically. He turned, eyes wide, "Xena!" "Yes, Xena. Now, you’re going to sign this or your empire here will fall an you will die very slowly and be forced to sign. What’ll it be?" "I’m not signing anything." "Eve, my sword please." I cut off three fingers on his left hand and smile, "Wanna loose more? Or maybe something between legs would work better to persuade you to sign?" "You wouldn’t dare." "Gag him and hold his hands behind his back, Eve. I’ll take care of the rest." I get ready to cut when he starts shaking his head and motioning towards the paper. You want to sign now?" He nods vigorously. "Let go of his right hand only, leave the gag," I order. He takes the pen from Eve and signs the release papers. "Ya know, you really should have been a good boy. I can’t trust you not to start over again, bye bye again, Caesar." I shove my sword through him, then tuck the papers away, "Let’s get out of here!" We run out the door and Ares transports us the second in command. Back in his Nazi outfit, he takes the papers, "Sir, Grand lord Hitler has said that all camps must be closed and the prisoners released." "He didn’t tell me about this." "No, he didn’t Sir, he signed the papers and ordered me to bring them to you. I’ve been looking for you for over three hours now." "Oh my, Hitler will be mad if his orders are not carried out. I must get on it immediately. Give me the papers General." He hands the release forms over and the man shuffles off in a hurry. "Can we go back to Greece now?" I laugh, "Yes, of course we can. Everything is now as it should be, or soon will be." We all disappear in a sprinkle of blue dust.   
  
Greece was home for us all. Gabrielle soon set up a hospice with Eve in the deadlands and soon people were flocking from all over to either help or be helped. A town was started and the first baby born there belonged to Gabrielle and a young man that reminded her of Perdicus. As for Ares and myself, we moved around, helping whoever needed to be helped. A few months after our first child was born we settled down in Gabrielle’s little town which she insisted on calling Hope. Eve hooked up with Virgil and soon they were wed as well. We’ve lived happily ever after sense!   
  


The End


End file.
